Only One
by alyyycat
Summary: The story of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair is revealed in this romance about two star crossed lovers who must overcome trials and tribulations such as two Hunger Games, the death of loved ones, and the wrath of the Capitol to continue their unlikely love story.
1. The Eternal Flame

PART I

FINNICK

He first saw her in the school yard. They were young—14 years. She had long fiery hair that fell in waves over her shoulders. Yes, there was something off about her, but no matter, she was the most beautiful crazy that Finnick had ever seen.

Gah, she was wonderful. Finnick didn't even know her and he knew that no one in Panem could possibly be that beautiful. Her eyes sparkled, practically blinding him from even this far away. She reminded him of a gentle flame, the way she moved was so fluent and her red hair seemed to change colour in the sunlight. Her smile was gorgeous. He had to meet her.

Finnick had a confidence about him that made walking up to her simple. His charming smile caught the girl's attention when she finally realised he was walking up to her.

"Hello there," he said to her. She was walking alone, probably back home.

"Hi," she said in a soft tone.

"What's your name?" he asked. He was so confident initially, but now he was speechless. She was so shy, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Annie. Why?"

Wow, this girl was something.

"You do know that an appropriate response would have been to ask mine as well."

Annie glared at him smugly. "I thought you'd just tell me," she said. "What's your name?"

"Finnick, Finnick Odair."

"Hello, Finnick. Now why do you want to know my name?"

Finnick had no idea how to respond to this at first, but quickly gathered his wit.

"Because you're beautiful," he said, smiling his charismatic grin at her.

Annie rolled her bright blue eyes and kept walking. Well, she was gliding more than walking. She had a grace about her stride that made up for the lack of grace elsewhere. Finnick made a conscious effort to keep up with her, barely successful.

"You see, Annie," he began, "I see things past what the typical eye would see. Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful sight for any eye, but most would be misled by your interesting mentality."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" she asked.

"Well you aren't necessarily crazy, just interesting."

"Just so you know, not everyone is as privileged as you are to live in a lovely home with a loving family. If you will excuse me, I will be on my way. I can manage to follow the road home myself."

And, with that, she disappeared down the cobblestone street with a trail of flaming long locks flowing in the wind, leaving Finnick wishing he had gone after her.

Finnick waited for her again the next day and felt little remorse for his word choice because he felt as though she took it the wrong way. Who is honestly that sensitive?

When she exited the school, he was leaning on the trunk of a tree watching her. She never looked up.

He watched her leave the grounds and began after her. She never looked up.

He approached her, keeping in pace with her. She never looked up.

"Hey, Annie," he said to her.

She spun on him and looked him dead in the eyes with an angry glare.

"Look," she hissed, "I don't know how much clearer I can make myself. I don't need you, your help, or your company. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So please back off. I won't say it again. Go."

She continued staring at him, her eyes the colour of her hair.

Finnick stood there in awe. He couldn't bring himself to move, to breathe.

"Go!" she repeated.

"Why are you so against becoming friends with me? A lot of people would love to be in your position right now."

Annie let out an irritated laugh. "That's why. You're arrogant and selfish and you think that the whole nation of Panem should be bowing at your feet. You know what? Not everyone is going to be like that. The shallow girls that want beautiful men are going to throw themselves at you, praying for your love. Sorry to say that I'm not one of those girls. So leave."

"Who said I want anything but a friend? You know what frustrates me about those girls? They ask for too much. I can't find a single friend that doesn't have an ulterior motive. You...you don't want anything from me. I admire that. Why can't you give me a chance?"

She paused. "Because I don't want anything to do with someone that has everything handed to them."

With that, she ran off.

Finnick didn't understand. As he sauntered home, his mind was stuck on Annie. What had he ever done to her? He couldn't control what others thought of him, and many of his peers found him attractive. His golden blonde hair and dark, ocean blue eyes were only the beginning of the many attributes that made him desirable. His smug grin that was constantly plastered on his face was a constant lady magnet; any time he smiled in the general direction of a girl, she would practically swoon. He was a strapping young man with a muscular build to be reckoned with, but not that of most boys in District 4. His length spread his strength out to give him a more toned appearance. But something no one knew about Finnick would surprise everyone.

His parents were Avoxes.


	2. The Reaping

ANNIE

All Annie could see as she lay in bed that night were Finnick's beautiful blue eyes, but she saw him in red. How he infuriated her! The nerve of some people, waltzing up to her expecting her to, what? Swoon? No, she was smarter than that. She may seem like the quirky, red headed nobody in school, but she was much more than anyone knew.

It was all because she was shy and everyone noticed her. Everything Annie did was noticed. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her fiery red hair. All the other students had blonde or dark brunette hair, but Annie's was bright red. So when she decided to be shy, everyone noticed. When she spoke up, everyone heard her. When she was looking at the world around her in awe, everyone saw. And everyone deemed her crazy.

Why was it so crazy to love marvelling at the world?

Finnick was lucky, he clearly had loving parents and siblings to go home to. Annie had nothing. Her parents were taken, deemed traitors to the Capitol, and she lived in the children's home alone. It was difficult some days to hide the bruises on her arms and back, but in the brisk autumn, it was a bit more simple. The home provided the children with clothes and Annie always wore her jacket to cover the bruises that formed from being hit every day. One for getting up late, one for not brushing her hair out (although it was just too wavy to look nice brushed), one for heaven knows what.

Finnick took his family's love for granted.

That bothered her.

Annie suddenly remembered what tomorrow was. The Reaping. She was only in the bowl three times since she was given everything she needed by the caretakers, but it was enough. One unlucky draw and she could be thrown into the Hunger Games. She could never survive. She was too small. Her slim frame and lack of body fat and muscle would make her an easy target. She'd bring shame to the name Career Tribute.

What would happen if by some miracle she did win? She had heard terrible things about the victors. They went nuts. Addicted to drugs and alcohol and plagued with unspeakable nightmares. How could she ever live with that? And mentoring the future tributes? It would be a nightmare in itself.

After mulling this over for what seemed like hours, she was startled awake by her roommate, Clyte.

"Annie, the bell rang. You gotta get up," she said to her, blonde hair framing her stunning face.

Annie propped herself up. "Alright, I'm coming."

Clyte left the room, her simple blue dress trailing behind her. Annie noticed a matching dark green dress at the foot of her bed. She slipped out of her nightgown and into the dress, admiring the way that the colour accentuated her hair and eyes. Most everything accentuated her hair, but that was just the fact that she was different. This colour made her almost pretty in her own eyes. She was truly attractive, but she wouldn't admit that to herself. Too different.

It was custom to dress nice for the Reaping. Annie never understood why. She speculated that it was to make tributes appear more desirable, but she saw that as shallow. The strength of a tribute should not be determined by how attractive they were.

Annie quickly got herself ready and made her way down to the Justice Building. She found Clyte and made her way through the crowd toward her, sifting through the familiar faces and finding her friend.

"How many times do you think he's in?" asked Clyte, pointing out a small boy dressed in ratty hand-me-downs.

"I hope not many," Annie answered. She spotted Finnick. "What about him?"

"I'd say about fifteen," Clyte answered.

Annie laughed. "Him? He wouldn't need tessera if he were 100 pounds larger."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's rich, Cly."

"Annie, you have no clue who he is, do you?"

"Finnick Odair, obviously."

"Before my parents died, he lived next door to me with his aunt, uncle, and cousin."

"What happened to his parents?" Annie suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

"One day, the Peacekeepers took them. He was ten. No one knows what happened. He fled to his aunt before they took him to the children's home. They barely have enough to feed him. His cousin isn't old enough for tessera. He doesn't talk about it." Clyte seemed to feel sorry for him, Annie's guilt snowballed with every word.

"I never knew."

"Nobody really does."

The escort for District 4 tributes, Clio Jewelburn, stepped up on the stage in front of the Justice Building. She tapped the microphone, causing feedback to burn the ears of everyone in the vicinity of the stage.

"Welcome, welcome," she said in the famous Capitol accent.

Clio droned on with a speech that all escorts are required to recite.

Then the dreaded two words.

"Ladies first."

Annie prayed that it wouldn't be her. How could it be? She hoped someone would volunteer for her. District 4 was a Career district, surely someone would.

Clio dramatically chose a slip of paper.

A poor unfortunate soul sauntered to the stage. Annie's ears were ringing so she couldn't hear the name.

It wasn't until she was standing on the stage and hearing the words "I volunteer!" that she realised it was her.

And Clyte volunteered for her.


	3. Finnick's Games

FINNICK

Finnick almost went up to the stage and kissed Clyte's feet. She had just saved him from weeks of torture—or possibly a lifetime. If she were killed and he had to watch, how could he ever go on without ever getting to tell her how he felt about her?

He then felt like something hit him in the chest. He just celebrated the inevitable death of a girl because she saved another girl. And he barely knew Annie.

She barely knew him.

Finnick tried to reject the pain that hit him after what Annie said. He missed his parents dearly. He wondered what they were feeling right now, if they were okay. They could have died for all he knew.

Clyte was there the day that his parents were taken. No one would tell him why. All he knew was that his parents were being taken and he'd never see them again. He saw the Peacekeepers taking them and hated them. What had they done so wrong to constitute being forced to leave their ten year old son?

He remembered his mother's last words to him.

"Finnick," she said to him, holding his hands while he cried, "go to your aunt's house. Run. As soon as you can. You aren't safe in this home. You won't be safe where they're taking you. I love you, Finnick dear."

She kissed his head and was taken.

His father lay unconscious on the floor and was dragged out by his arms.

Finnick did as his mother told him. He ran. His Aunt was expecting him. She stood there with a cold look in her eyes, motioning him in.

"What did they do to them?" he asked.

"Cut their tongues out, of course," she said. "That's what happens to traitors."

He found this heartless of his aunt. How could she be so unaffected by the abduction of her own sister?

Finnick was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realise that Clyte had made her way to the stage and Annie returned to the crowd. He tried to catch her eye, but she was looking down, crying. It didn't occur to Finnick that Clyte had been her best friend. He saw them together some days, if she was with anyone. Annie and Clyte were both shy and tended to gravitate toward each other.

The escort made her way toward the glass bowl with the names of all of the boys ages twelve to eighteen from District 4. He was slightly nervous, but what are the odds of Finnick being chosen?

Fifteen out of thousands.

And one unlucky paper was drawn.

One second of terror.

One name was read over the speakers.

District 4's ears rang.

Finnick Odair became a tribute in the Hunger Games.

ANNIE

No, it must be a mistake.

Finnick and Clyte? It's not possible. And only one of them would come home. If either. They could both die and she could be alone in the world.

And everyday, Annie wished she had been able to say something to them. Tell Clyte she loved her like a sister. Tell Finnick she was sorry and she was so wrong and to forgive her. She saw them in the tribute parade and wished she could tell Clyte how pretty she looked. She saw Finnick's interview and imagined herself telling him he was such an arrogant show off for his fine display of charisma.

Seeing them fight the games was terrible.

Clyte joined the Career pack. With her strong build and obvious beauty, she was granted sponsors easily. Every time Annie watched her stab someone, she winced a bit. How could Clyte, her best friend, do that to someone? She had always been so peaceful and kind. So shy. Annie couldn't understand why she would do that. But then she remembered that Clyte was in a battle for survival and had no other choice.

Finnick was ruthless. He wielded his trident without mercy. He stayed clear of any alliances with the Careers and chose to be alone. Sponsors were plentiful and he was constantly showered with gifts.

It was late evening with only two tributes remaining when Annie saw the most terrifying scene she had ever witnessed.

Finnick had taken out the entire Career pack one at a time aside from Clyte. She was roaming in the marsh—the arena that year was wetlands—attempting to creep up to Finnick and kill him. She stepped down a little too hard and he heard her. So he turned around and held his trident at her throat. When he realised it was her, he hesitated.

Annie looked away at what happened next.

FINNICK

He was looking into the eyes of his childhood best friend. Annie's only friend. Was it worth it to kill her and have to gain Annie's trust again? Or should he die himself and Annie would have her friend, but his family would starve?

Finnick threw his trident.

What the districts saw: Finnick killed Clyte.

What the Gamemakers cut out: Clyte killed herself.


	4. I Warned You

ANNIE

Finnick never really did come home. He stayed in the Capitol after visiting his family one last time. They died of natural causes a week later. Every one of them. Annie knew not to question this announcement, but something about it didn't seem right.

Annie waited for him to come home. She wanted to talk to him, tell him she was sorry for everything. No, she hadn't known him long, but she didn't believe in withholding an appropriate apology.

She waited and waited. Two weeks passed, then months passed, then years passed. She thought about him every day and wished that he could see that there was still a purpose in coming home. She held no anger toward him. She mourned greatly at the emptiness of her room without Clyte and the lunches she spent alone, but she knew that Finnick cared for Clyte. He wouldn't have killed her if he had another choice.

Every day with the beatings she endured by the caretakers, she motivated herself to go on by thinking that maybe Finnick would come home. Every night, she imagined that he would come in the morning and hold her and she could apologise. Maybe he'd kiss her. No, that wasn't what she wanted. She needed closure so she could move on.

In Annie's eighteenth year, she rose on her own to slip into the same dark green dress she had worn every year for the Reaping since the year Clyte was Reaped. She combed out her hair and splashed water into her face. When her eyes cleared, she looked in the mirror. She had changed so much, but she still looked so much like the fourteen year old girl that watched her only friends in the world go into the Hunger Games. Her hair was still fiery red and her eyes still bright blue and the only difference in her face and figure is she had grown and matured. Her heart had grown cold in the four years she waited for Finnick. She knew that if she didn't see him today at the Reaping, she would have to let him go.

Annie made her way down to the Justice Building as she had every year since she was twelve. She stood alone as she had for four years and wondered if Clyte could see her from wherever she was. Some believed in an afterlife, Annie wasn't sure what she believed but she believed something. Something beautiful, because Clyte couldn't be gone. Her parents couldn't be gone. No one could just be gone.

Clio stood up on the stage, no different in the however many years she had done so, and said the legendary line stated by all escorts.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

She made her way over to the girls' names. She dramatically drew one name.

Annie's last thought was, "At least it'll be over soon."

This time, it wasn't over.

And no one volunteered for Annie Cresta.

FINNICK

Finnick walked onto the train in the District 4 station. He had no interest in watching the Reaping if he was going to meet the tributes anyway. He was not thrilled to be mentoring another set of tributes. He felt as though by forcing the victors to mentor, the Capitol was trying to make the sting of death just a little bit worse for them.

That or they didn't want the victors to get out of the Games and think that they were invincible.

Of course, Finnick had been reminded of this several hundred times in the past four years. President Snow spoke with him after his final interview after the Games.

"Finnick," he said to him, his breath reeking of something metallic tasting, "I don't appreciate your stunt in the arena. You're lucky that Seneca Crane caught the cameras before anything could have been broadcasted. But I saw everything. And I do not like it."

Finnick tried to act confused. He didn't want Snow to think that he was being rebellious, he just couldn't kill Clyte.

"I just couldn't do it, Mr. President."

"I could do much harm to your life, you do know that?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

Snow sighed. "You're quite admired in the Captiol, Finnick. You're a handsome young man and I am surprised you do not have a girl on your arm yet."

"Well, not exactly..." Then Finnick realised what Snow was getting at. "What do you want?"

"I need you to come with me to the Capitol. I have several young ladies that are willing to pay for you."

"You want me to...sleep with them for money?" Finnick was appalled.

"You will cooperate with me, won't you Mr. Odair?"

Finnick took a step back. "I'm not going to do it. I couldn't. I—I'm sorry, Mr. President."

With that, he left and boarded the train back to District 4.

A week later, his aunt, uncle, and cousin were dead.

Their house was completely ransacked aside from a white rose that reeked of perfume and a note.

"I warned you, Mr. Odair," was all it read.

Finnick returned to the Captiol after the funerals. He slept with those girls and many after them. He might have slept with some of them several times, he never remembered. He only saw them in the dark, makeup running down their faces as if they were melting masks. He could never recognise them on the street from their condition in the bedroom.

When he was with these young women, all he could think about was Annie. He wished that he were with Annie instead. He knew that she wouldn't want what these girls wanted. He knew that he could just talk to her and wouldn't have to sell himself to her.

In Snow's mind, if Finnick didn't deliver good sex, then Snow wouldn't get paid. If Snow didn't get paid, then he killed someone Finnick loved.

The girls paid Snow, but often brought something for Finnick as well. He always declined and was more interested in talking to them. Sometimes, they weren't interested, others, he heard interesting bits of information. Often about the President.

He killed people. He stopped rebellion before it started.

And now, he was back on the train.

He couldn't decide what was worse, being in bed with strangers or being with the tributes. Both involved him serving someone that was such a viper.

When he stepped into the common quarters of the train, he saw a head of fiery red hair sitting on the couch in front of a coffee table. His heart started racing, but he reminded himself to calm down and realise that it could be someone else. Odds were that it wasn't Annie.

But it was.

Finnick turned to sit in the chair across from the tributes and her face was the one that he had seen in his dreams for four years, wishing he could go home to every night. He missed her for so long. She was so sad, but her eyes still sparkled and her hair was bright and flaming and beautiful. Wow, was she beautiful. She had grown up so much, but so had he. They were different, but still the same because they had something familiar to hang on to. They had the hope that someday they would be together again. No, he didn't think she would ever quite understand the way in which he wanted her, but he knew she couldn't have forgotten about him. He was all over the required programming and he thought about her so much that she must have felt it too.

"Finnick," she breathed.

"Annie," he whispered back.

The boy that sat next to her, a twelve year old named Abe, was mildly confused.

"So you're our mentor?" he asked.

"You could say that," Finnick replied.

Abe's face was cold. "You're the victor that gets paid to screw girls."

Annie's face perked up in shock. She had a concerned look on her face.

Finnick knew he had some explaining to do.


	5. You Have To Win

ANNIE

She was stupid. How could she think that he'd ever be thinking about her while he was living the life of luxury in the Capitol? Not to mention, he was getting laid every night. Why would Annie ever cross his mind while he was being showered in wealth for sweating over a different girl every night? Surely she should have expected it. He was handsome, obviously he had an abundance of girls hanging on his arms and at his feet.

Why was she even concerned? It's not like she ever wanted to be one of them. She only wanted to apologise and maybe be friends. She hadn't even known him for long—a couple days—before he was Reaped. And love at first sight was bogus. Right? Right. She shouldn't care that he had slept with Capitol girls. Good for him, playing the field. Maybe he'd find a girl and fall in love. That'd be nice.

Right?

Finnick looked at Abe intently.

"You do know that I am your mentor, correct?" he said to him.

"Unfortunately," Abe replied.

"And you do know that I am in charge of your sponsorship money as well as keeping you alive with that sponsorship money, correct?"

"Which is scary."

"Abe, this whole thing is scary. And you're going to have to deal with it. And if you mock and degrade me this whole time, I can give your sponsorship money to another tribute and no one would question or care. You are in the Hunger Games, not some primary school race. No one cares how you get out of the arena, only that you do. There are no rules."

Annie looked at her lap. She saw Clyte on her eyelids while he spoke.

Finnick dismissed them both and Annie made her way to her quarters. She changed into a soft white night gown and sat down on the bed. It was softer than she had ever felt a bed feel before. It amazed her.

"That's how I felt for the first time."

Annie almost screamed, but then saw Finnick standing in the doorway. He was smiling at her.

"You startled me," Annie said. She looked down again, smoothing out her gown.

"I'm sorry, I just had to talk to you."

The words came out before she could stop them. "You killed Clyte. She was my only friend and you killed her to save yourself."

"Annie, that's not what happened."

"I saw it, Finnick! You threw your trident and she had it stuck in her stomach. She died at your hands. You killed her."

"No, that didn't happen. She impaled herself."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Sure, that's plausible."

Finnick stepped closer. "Annie, I couldn't do it. It would have killed me. She was my best friend growing up. She was your best friend. She had so much more significance in life than me. I was going to let her kill me. I threw down my trident and she picked it up and killed herself. For me. I still can't fathom why."

He had a melancholy look in his eyes. She could somehow tell he was telling the truth. She had the urge to embrace him, but instead remained seated on the bed, looking at him.

"All of those girls, I didn't want to be with. They paid Snow for the night with me. I refused to do it, but he killed my family for declining. He threatened to kill you. I had already lost my family and Clyte, losing you was too much. I had to make sure you were safe," he said with desperation. He sat down next to her.

"Finnick—"

"I don't want to endanger anyone else that I love. You have to win, Annie. I love you."

And just like that, Finnick grabbed Annie's face and pulled her toward him. He kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt in one man before. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. She never imagined this before, she couldn't dream of it.

When he started tugging at her nightgown, she pulled back.

"I don't want to move too fast," she whispered, sounding like a feeble child.

Finnick nodded and laid down, pulling her with him.

FINNICK

How could he be so shallow? Of course she didn't want to go too fast. She knew that she wasn't going to be the first. Or maybe she just wanted to wait until she could be the last. Finnick couldn't tell as he lay beside a sleeping Annie with her wild red hair haloed around her beautiful face.

She was cuddled up next to him with her hand on his chest. She insisted he stay, at least tonight. So, being smitten with her, he couldn't say no. Not that he didn't want to, he just didn't know how he would be able to live it down.

Then again, if Annie died, Finnick would have nothing to live for.

Her pale skin illuminated in the dark room of the train. She looked like a fiery haired angel, all she was missing was wings. Her body was perfect. She was wearing a white nightgown that followed the contours of her length perfectly. Finnick had never seen anyone so beautiful.

He didn't sleep that night, trying to memorise her flawless features in case they were stripped from the world in a few weeks. When she stirred, he placed a gentle hand on her belly to keep her calm in waking. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He had never really seen her smile before, now that he thought about it. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning already?"

"No, but you woke up and that's what one typically says in that instance."

"How about...good awakening?"

Finnick smiled at that. "Alright, good awakening, Annie."

"Good awakening, Finnick." Her smile widened. He was killing her with those lips. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back so sweetly that he could taste it.

They got up and he went back to his quarters. He couldn't stop smiling.

He ran into Clio on the way.

"Why are you so chipper this late?" she asked. "You would normally be sickened by this."

"I guess I'm fond of this pair," he replied.

"Finnick, this is no place to pick up your next one night stand."

She didn't understand.

"There's something about her, Clio. I won't be stupid, but I would be stupid to not see that she is everything I want."

Clio had a sad look in her eye. He contracted the idea that she may be jealous, but that was quickly brushed aside. There was no way. They had worked together for four years. But then again, he would have never recognised her in the darkness. Maybe—

"I should get going," she said, cutting off his train of thought. "We have a big day tomorrow. You should get some sleep too. These tributes need you."

"Goodnight, Clio."

"Goodnight, Finnick."

But Finnick couldn't sleep that night without Annie.


	6. Terribly Unfortunate

ANNIE

Annie was giddier than she had ever been before.

She couldn't bring herself to fall asleep that night. She knew that she needed the rest, but she couldn't do it. She needed Finnick to come hold her.

When the sun started streaming in the train windows in golden and pink shadows of light on the walls and over her beautiful forest green comforter, Annie couldn't bring herself to leave the bed without absorbing how gorgeous the room looked. The light danced on the contours so flawlessly. She figured that it was because of the flawlessness of everything engineered in the Capitol, but a sunrise couldn't be engineered by them and that's what made it so flawless. It was real and beautiful and nothing could change that.

Except maybe the fact that in a few days, she would be in an arena with 23 people that were out to kill her.

Annie heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called. She smoothed down her frizzy hair that glinted in the sunlight.

"We're having a meeting, you might want to come and join us," Abe said, opening the door.

Annie was disappointed that it wasn't Finnick. Nonetheless, she put on some simple pants and a shirt that she found in a drawer in her room and sleepily paced into the dining car where Abe, Clio, and Finnick sat at breakfast, waiting for her.

"Glad you could make it," Abe said coldly.

Finnick couldn't keep his eyes off her and she had the same problem. Annie didn't pay much attention to the meeting, she figured that he would tell her what to do as they went along. She got lost in his ocean blue eyes. His golden hair reflected the light and shined beautifully. His voice was like music, she didn't care what he was saying. It didn't matter, it all sounded like magic. He could be talking about the starving people in District 12 and it would still sound fantastic.

"Annie," Finnick said. He was looking at her like she was supposed to say something.

"Yes? Yes. Okay, what? Sorry." She was stammering and didn't honestly care. She was sure he was thinking the same as her.

"Don't be surprised when the prep team starts pulling hair off of you and cutting your hair. It's normal. They are just trying to help you. And if they insult you, they don't mean anything. They're from the Capitol, they aren't that smart."

"Heard that!" Clio shouted from across the room.

"Would you please shut up?!" he shouted back. "I'm trying to give life lessons about the good people that run our screwed up country, so would you kindly let me proceed without opening your yap?!"

Clio rolled her eyes and went back to scribbling on her notepad. Annie wasn't sure if she was writing or drawing, but what did it matter?

"Anyway," he said exasperated, "don't give the prep team too many issues. They're trying to help and they don't understand what the Games are about. Killing has been desensitised in the Capitol."

"So they're trying to make me pretty?" asked Annie, slightly annoyed.

"They're trying to give the stylist a clean slate, something to mould into a Captiol citizen. You are a Capitol citizen until that gong rings."

She was hoping for a compliment, but she supposed he was too stressed to think about that right now.

Finnick dismissed them and Annie looked out the window to see the city.

She was astonished. She couldn't believe how incredible it was.

"Don't be too amazed," Finnick said behind her. "Those people are waiting for you to die."

"Are you saying I won't make it?" she asked.

"I'm saying the odds are not in your favour and this is your chance to prove them wrong. If you don't, you'll die."

FINNICK

Finnick felt little remorse for what he said. He couldn't get attached to her and she couldn't have her mind on him. They needed to realise that she would likely die and he would have to live with it.

The night before was a mistake and he knew it. He couldn't do that again, for his own safety.

She was just another tribute. She couldn't be any different. He could tell himself his love would save her, but in truth, it couldn't. Nothing could except her own wit.

When she glided off of the train and into the crowd of people, he saw her charm among the people. She moved them. They saw her and they saw what he saw. They saw a fiery angel. The difference was that they wanted to bask in her death and he was going to cry himself to sleep because of it.

He knew she was probably being mutilated by the prep team while he pondered on his emotional self defence. Waxing and trimming and washing. She was already so beautiful, how could they change her? He wished they could see her beauty like he did.

That night at the Tribute Parade, Finnick watched from a screen with the other mentors. He saw Haymich Abernathy and made his way over to him.

"What do you think, Haymich? Good bunch this year?"

Haymich sighed. "Who am I to judge? They're going to be dead in a couple weeks anyway."

"All but one," Finnick pointed out.

"Yes, but aren't they all already dead? All of us are dead. We aren't ourselves. I was told I used to be a charmer. Look at me now." He raised the bottle of white liquor in his hand. "I'm a drunk and a recluse. I haven't talked to anyone outside of the Games in years and I don't honestly care to. All I need is myself and some liquor."

"But, Haymich, don't you ever picture yourself falling in love?"

"Who needs it? Love won't will the nightmares away and it won't put fire in my throat, so it is useless to me."

Finnick sighed. He didn't understand Haymich sometimes. He was so against loving someone.

With the thought of love in his mind, Finnick looked up at the screen and saw Annie in a beautiful sea green dress flowing in the wind, her bright red hair like a veil billowing behind her. She smiled and waved at the crowd. She was the most beautiful sight Finnick had ever seen.

He couldn't help but smile, gazing at the screen showing a beautiful girl with fire and water leaving an ocean of grace behind her.

One does not pick whom they fall in love with. As much as Finnick would never admit it, he was in love with Annie Cresta.

ANNIE

Stepping off of the chariot, Annie saw Finnick making his way toward her. Abe went to go speak to him, but Annie went straight to the fourth floor of the Tribute Centre. She hadn't any desire to speak to him.

He led her on. He told her he loved her then pushed her away. She wanted no part of his games. She was only concerned about getting to and through these next few weeks, she had no desire to have any part of him.

But she knew she loved him.

And it hurt more than anything.

Why did she have to love him? She hoped she could go into the Games and be killed before the pain got the best of her. No one was left to love her, so there wasn't any point.

"Annie, dear," a soft voice said. Clio opened the door to Annie's room and sat on the bed.

"I don't want to talk right now, Clio."

"Honey, I know what's going on. You can't blame him. He doesn't want to lose another person he loves."

Annie started tearing up. "Why did he let me fall for him if he was going to walk away?"

"Men are weird, Annie. But they're worse after they've been hurt many times. He's lost so many people in his life. He couldn't stand to lose you too."

With that, Annie lost it. She couldn't believe she'd been so cruel, so heartless. Clio held her while she cried, like her mother would have. Annie assumed that she would have, at least. That's what mothers do, right?

"Sweet girl, it's okay," Clio cooed. "It'll be over soon."

FINNICK

Clio had been in Annie's room for hours before stepping out. Finnick sat on the couch with his head on his hands on his knees waiting for her. He was worried about Annie. He didn't know that he would be hurting her this much. He could hear her crying from the common area of the fourth floor. It broke his heart, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

When Clio came out, she closed the door softly then looked at Finnick sorrowfully.

"She finally fell asleep. She couldn't stop crying. I felt bad for the poor girl."

"It's my fault," he said into his lap.

"I know. She couldn't stop talking about it." Clio crossed her arms. "She loves you."

"I know," he said.

"You love her."

"I know."

"That's terrible."

"Terribly unfortunate."

"But beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as her."


	7. Eat Your Heart Out, Stud

ANNIE

"Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning."

Annie turned around to admire herself in the mirror. Her stylist designed her interview dress to accentuate her eyes and hair, a Caribbean blue. It was short and strapless, elongating her tall, thin figure, with a pouffy skirt to bring a young girl like image. Of course, she was still a young girl, but people seemed to forget that with the title of eighteen. Her long legs stood on silver heels and she couldn't help but think she was beautiful. After everything everyone had done, she was finally pretty.

In the mirror, she saw Finnick walk into the room. His eyes widened at the sight of her, but she thought that it was pathetic. Why was he so interested now? She looked like a Capitolised version of herself. The only difference was she was dressed nice, had on makeup, and her eyebrows were thinner. Annie rolled her eyes.

"You're burning my dress, Finnick," she said standoffishly.

His eyes darted down to the floor.

"Sorry, you just look nice."

She batted her eyes sarcastically. "Eat your heart out, stud."

Finnick was taken aback, but Annie was about to go on stage anyway, so she left the room with as much attitude as possible.

She heard Caesar Flickerman announce her name, so she walked out slowly. The crowd made her nauseous. There were not only thousands of people in the studio, but thousands watching from all of Panem. Everyone she knew would be watching—not that there were many, but the intimidation was still there.

She approached Caesar with caution, but he emitted kindness which boosted Annie's confidence with talking to him.

"So," Caesar started, "Miss Cresta, you seem like a beautiful, kind young lady. You must be one with the suitors, I assume?"

"Well, if I am then no one bothered to tell me," she said back. She felt so witty, so fluent. The crowd laughed with Caesar.

"Well I'm sure that there's someone with their eye on you. You're such a pretty face!"

"With all of this makeup, I'm sure you can't see my face." Another audience laugh.

"Alright," Caeser said, calming the crowd. "On a more serious note, we know that your good friend, Clyte Seeworthy, was in the final two in the Games four years ago along with your mentor, Finnick Odair."

Annie's eyes dropped.

"Yes," she murmured.

"How have you coped with that?" he asked.

She looked dead into the camera with her eyes redder than her hair.

"I don't."

FINNICK

Her words stung. He had told her what happened. He didn't kill Clyte. Why didn't she believe him?

He had never seen Annie's eyes so full of hatred. It made loving her even more painful, knowing she didn't want any part of him.

After the interviews, they made their way back to the Tribute Centre.

"I want you both to know that I'm proud of you," Finnick told them. They nodded. Abe left to go to bed, but Finnick caught Annie's arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Fin—"

"Annie, I love you."

"Oh my—"

"Stop." He looked in her eyes. "I love you."

Then he kissed her. Softly, but he kissed her. He knew that he had to. It could have been the last chance he got.

But it wasn't.

She took him into her bed that night.

He kissed her until the sun rose and the stylists knocked on her door.

"I have to go," she said.

"I know."

"I love you, Finnick."

"I love you, Annie."

She kissed him softly one last time, and with that, she walked out of the door and soon into the arena.


	8. On The Edge

FINNICK

The Games were more difficult than ever to watch. Finnick was happy to see that Annie had concealed herself well—she specialised in camouflage. The other tributes were walking right past her. When Abe was killed, something snapped in Annie. She didn't move from her hiding spot except to gather plants nearby that she knew were edible. Or she looked like she knew. She didn't die, so they must have been edible. She froze every night and she cried when the cannons went off.

Finnick didn't quite understand what was going on with her. That was definitely a different Annie than the Annie he had spent the night with the few hours before the Games. She was on edge.

Then there was a day when the water began rising around her, then a huge wave wiped the dirt and she was forced to swim for hours. She heard several cannons to off and Finnick saw that the other tributes had drowned. They didn't know how to swim because they were from landlocked districts.

But Annie survived.

She was announced the victor after thirteen hours of swimming, waiting for the last cannon.

She never killed anyone.

Finnick was overjoyed finding out that she had made it out. He ran to the medical centre in hopes of wrapping his arms around her, but was stopped outside.

"I gotta get in there," he told the guard.

"She's not stable enough. I'm sorry, Finnick."

"You don't understand, I'm all she has."

"You don't understand, she's not stable."

He looked in the window at her. She had her knees to her chest and was being fed. A nurse was brushing her hair. She was too thin. She didn't even look like Annie.

The Games changed her.

ANNIE

Finnick. Where was Finnick? She needed Finnick. When could they let her see him? Did he want to come? Who was he with?

Annie looked at the nurse who was coaxing her to eat. She didn't want to eat, she wanted to see Finnick. She spent two weeks in the arena thinking about him constantly. She was forgotten about by the other tributes. She hid herself so as to be forgotten.

When the wave came, it hit her hard. She was under for far too long, but somehow managed to scramble to the surface. The lack of oxygen killed some of her brain cells, the doctors said. Being in the arena didn't help her much either.

They deemed her mentally unstable.

When they finally released her, she was ecstatic.

"When can I see Finnick?" she asked.

"Let's focus on getting you home, Annie," the nurse told her.

"No, I need to see him."

"Not yet. Just focus on getting to District 4. Then we'll talk about seeing Finnick."

Annie sighed and made her way out of the infirmary and onto the train back home.

District 4 didn't look the same anymore. Everyone was crowded around her and cheering. She saw her fellow orphans from the children's home and the caretakers. She saw her peers that treated her terribly, but were now acting as if they were best friends.

They led her to her house in Victor Village. She was so happy to be alone and in a place she could call home. The cameras no sooner left before the nurses came in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Calm down, Annie."

Her breathing quickened. Her heart began racing. She knew what they were going to do.

"Stay away from me."

"We're trying to help you."

"Stay away!"

The last thing she remembered was letting out a blood curdling scream, then Finnick walking in the house.

Then everything went black.


	9. Epilogue

FINNICK

"Is she okay?"

"Finnick, she's not right."

"But is she okay?"

Finnick was sitting in the visitor's room of the mental ward. The Captiol's hospital outclassed anything the Districts could have dreamt of.

"She'll be in there a long time," the doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Finnick asked.

"Maybe in a few weeks, son."

Finnick slowly got up and walked out of the building. He knew that they were lying to him. He wouldn't see her. The love of his life was trapped in a psychiatric ward for who knew how long. He may see her again, he may not. He'd wait for her. Snow would force him to go back to his dirty work, but Finnick would always hold Annie in his heart as the only one he would ever truly love.

**I hope you enjoyed Only One just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank you for following this story and reading it because without you, writing would be a shout into the void. The first chapter of my next story will be up tomorrow morning (or afternoon, depending on where you are). If you were a complete Amy/Bumper fan in the Pitch Perfect movie, you're going to love Don't You Forget About Me. Thank you again! **

**Love Always,**

**-alyyycat**


End file.
